The present invention relates to accessories for automatic fuel dispensing nozzles and, more particularly, to a means for retaining the nozzle in an open position in the filling operation normally required for properly filling a vehicle fuel tank.
With the recent popularity of self-service gasoline pumps at automobile service stations, self-service customers have found that frequently the pumps to which they are relegated have no latch or other restraining means attached to the handle by which the operating lever is retained in the open position. This is contrary to prior gasoline pumps where the automatic fuel dispensing gas nozzles at service stations, prior to the advent of the self-service stations, have included some form of a latch for engagement of the flow control lever for operation of the nozzle at different flow rates. The control member is generally pivotally mounted to the handle guard or frame. Variations of this type of latch may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,338; 3,586,069; 3,774,656; and, 3,273,609.
Due to the absence of these holding devices on self-service pumps, the constant presence of a self-service patron is required when filling the gas tank, thereby subjecting these patrons to inclement weather, cold nozzles and the like, which slows up the entire service station visit should one also wish to wash the car windows, check the oil and do other similar maintenance. The gasoline is generally pumped from underground tanks, so that the gasoline may be extremely cold in the winter, and, by making the nozzle assembly very cold, it becomes difficult to retain one's grip on the nozzle assembly for the extended period of time required to pump fifteen to twenty gallons of gas.